Wounds occur when the integrity of any tissue is compromised, affecting one or more layers of skin or underlying tissue. Wounds may be caused by an act, surgical procedure, an infectious disease or an underlying condition. Examples of open wounds include punctures, abrasions, cuts, lacerations and burns. Chronic wounds are also common ailments and include pressure ulcers, diabetic ulcers, arterial ulcers, venous ulcers or combination of all the above. Despite much progress made in the wound care industry, an efficient and effective method and apparatus for protecting the wound and adjacent tissue from injurious contacts and or stimulation is not readily available.
Injurious contacts and or stimulation may result from various causes, ranging from clothing or bed sheets brushing or adhering to wound surfaces or adjacent tissue to adherence of wound dressing to the wound and or adjacent sensitive tissue. Repetitive access or removal of adhesive dressings from sensitive skin and other tissue surrounding a wound is very stressful to patients and may lead to deleterious consequences for the patient. It is reported that in certain circumstances patients are administered morphine to withstand the pain caused from dressing removal, especially with wounds having a large surface area.
Wounds are generally covered to prevent contamination and resulting infection. Wounds may also be covered for other reasons, including retaining moisture and absorption of exudate. Wound covering has traditionally consisted of application of dressings that are in direct contact with the wound.
Wound coverings may use adhesive to secure the dressings over a wound. In many cases the tissue surrounding a wound may be as sensitive, or more sensitive to pain than the wound site. This may be particularly true in elderly patients whose skin is generally more delicate.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for dressing wounds or other injuries providing a temporary substrate to shield sensitive tissue adjacent a wound that is conformable, adjustable and flexible to control contact between the dressing and the surface of the wound, permit management of exudate from the wound, improve the environment immediately adjacent the wound and provide pressure relief for the wound.